


Being sympathetic

by Bouncy_cat



Series: Sympathetic [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, sympathetic pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Steve share embarrassing stories about Danny.  Danny endures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being sympathetic

On the one hand it’s good…having the former love of your life getting along with the current, hopefully last, love of your life.

Getting along great even…

 _Really_. Like a freaking house on fire.

Burning like the fiery pits of hell.

What is it about old and new lovers that they always feel the uncontrollable urge to gang up on Danny and share embarrassing stories? Where’s ‘ _it’s classified_ ’ when you fucking need it?

He knows the direction the conversation is going to take as soon as soon as Steve hands Rachel another glass of white wine and says “this one time, I was sneaking up on Danny, and he was watching this movie…”

He _knows_ , because he’s a detective and he can see where this is going to end up from miles away.  And yet there seems no way to stop it. It’s like a runaway train at this point.

Maybe if Rachel had been less tipsy she might have dropped the subject. She’s not _always_ cruel. But as it is she just smiles naughtily while Steve talks about the freakishness of ‘Enemy mine’ and the weird effect it had on Danny, and then she goes for it… “Danny was _very_ sensitive to my needs when I was pregnant.”

Her face, in combination with the ridiculous emphasis on the word ‘very’, have Steve leaning toward her with an eager expression and Danny knows he’s doomed.

“Tell me,” Steve orders, and Rachel, of course, is happy to oblige.

“Let me put it this way…” she says.

“Rachel…” Danny pleads. The ‘ _please don’t’_ is unspoken, but she knows all his _tones_ and he’s sure she’s heard it anyway. _Heard it. Understood it. Dismissed it._

“Yeah?” Steve encourages.

“…Sympathetic pregnancy…”

There’s silence for a few seconds as Steve processes but the coin drops eventually. “No way,” he says, and he’s wearing a face that just screams ‘unholy glee’, like the governor personally gave him permission to hang someone off a building and drop him in a shark tank afterwards. 

Danny groans and leans back in his seat, hiding his face in his hands. There’s nothing he can do now, because Steve is like a dog with a bone, and he won’t rest until he knows every last humiliating detail. And Rachel delights in telling him.

From the nausea…“He threw up more than I did”…to the weight gain…“You should have seen his belly!”

And Rachel shows no mercy whatsoever. “And his nipples! They were incredibly sensitive. He couldn’t even wear his button-downs anymore without a shirt underneath them, they were too rough. And if I accidentally touched them when we were, _you know_ …, he’d squirm.”

She’d _accidentally_ touched them a lot. 

Couvade syndrome, as Danny liked to call it, because hey, it was mortifying enough to tell his boss the reason he was throwing up at work every morning without having to call it a sympathetic pregnancy…well, there really wasn’t a definite explanation for it yet. It could be that his hormones were reacting to the changes in Rachel’s hormones, or it could be completely psychological. There were all these possible reasons for it according to the doctor... Sympathy for Rachel, sympathy for the baby, jealousy for not being able to go through the process of giving birth like Rachel could, ambiguous feelings about fatherhood...

It certainly hadn’t been that last one; from the very first moment Rachel told him, he’d been overjoyed at becoming a father. But whatever the reason was, he’d been stuck with the symptoms and it had sucked. _Royally_. Because other than the birth of the baby, there was no cure for Couvade syndrome.   

It gave him a unique appreciation of what Rachel was going through though, and he’d done the very best he could to give her everything she could possibly need or want during that time.

Rachel’s hand on his startles him out of his thoughts. “He was wonderful though.” She says with one of those warm smiles that made him fall for her in the first place. “Despite everything he was going through, despite all the aches and the nausea and the discomfort, he always took care of me. Rubbed my feet, fluffed my pillows, fetched me anything I craved.” She squeezes his hand. “You really were wonderful, Danny.”

A car honks outside and breaks the little moment they’re having.

“That’ll be Stan.” She says to Steve. “I had a wonderful evening, thank you for inviting me.”

Danny goes to the guest room and picks up Grace. She’s almost too big now to be carried like this. Almost. But not quite yet.

He carries her down the stairs and out to Stan’s car where he wakes her up just enough to say goodbye. He gets a kiss on his cheek from Rachel and then they’re driving off into the night.

Inside, Steve is doing the dishes and Danny walks around the house, locking up for the night. When he’s back in the kitchen Steve gives him a look.

It’s not the kind of look he was expecting after that last conversation. He was expecting amusement… a little mocking, a little teasing. What he gets is Steve’s caveman face. The face that says he’s going to drag Danny to his cave any minute now, and Danny is sort of grateful, because being dragged to Steve’s cave, the master bedroom in this case if they make it that far, is a damned sight better than being questioned about sympathetic pregnancy symptoms.

Steve drops the dishtowel on the kitchen counter and with a few steps he has Danny crowded against the wall. And damn him for being freakishly tall, because when he’s this close Danny has to crane his neck to look him in the eyes.

Steve’s hands roam Danny’s chest and his back and down to his ass and he squeezes hard and pulls up, forcing Danny up on his toes. He drops his head so he’s near Danny’s ear. “I want to fuck you,” he says, “will you let me?”

There are a whole lot of things Danny could say right now, he’s sure of it.  He just can’t think of any. Maybe because all his blood seems intent on leaving his brain for a more southern location. A breathless “Yeah, okay” is the best he can do.

It’s enough for Steve though, who pulls him in for a rough kiss and then drags him to the bedroom. Danny is practically thrown down on the bed and he would have complained if he didn’t find this side of Steve so ridiculously hot. Steve’s not wasting anytime getting naked either, stripping in mere seconds and then starting on Danny.

He opens Danny’s button and fly with quick, clever hands and jerks his pants down so hard he nearly drags Danny of the bed.

“Geez, calm down, you animal, I’m not going anywhere.” Danny pants, but he doesn’t try to stop Steve when he opens the top few buttons of Danny’s shirt and then yanks it up over his head.

As soon as Danny is naked Steve is on top him, pushing him down flat on the bed, kissing and biting down his neck and then lower until he reaches a nipple. He flicks his tongue across it while his hand sneaks over to Danny’s other nipple and starts tracing gentle circles around it.

Danny thoroughly enjoys the sensation, so it takes him a little while to notice that Steve is spending way more time there than usual. It’s not like he doesn’t give Danny’s nipples any attention normally, but he’s never been _this_ focussed on them before and if Danny weren’t so distracted by the feel of Steve _sucking_ , he would have rolled his eyes when he realised what brought this on.    

“They’re not that sensitive _now_ , you know” he says, breathless.

“Not yet.” Steve growls against his skin. And then he bites and squeezes at the same time and Danny bucks because suddenly it feels like there’s an electric current going from his nipples straight to his cock.

Steve spends a little more time mouthing and gently, _and not so gently_ , pinching before Danny can’t take it anymore and insistently pushes Steve’s head down.

Instead of going where Danny wants him, Steve pulls away and grabs the lube from the nightstand. When he’s got it he crawls in between Danny’s thighs and hoist him up a little for easier access.

He pushes a slick finger inside, not looking down at what he’s doing but studying Danny’s face instead. It’s strangely intimate this way and Danny feels his face flush and his cock jerk.  Steve smirks down at him, adds another finger and hooks his fingers, hitting Danny’s prostate with exquisite aim.

He bucks and writhes on Steve’s fingers, not even realising he’s closed his eyes until he opens them again to find Steve still looking at his face. It leaves him feeling exposed and strangely vulnerable and only makes him harder.

Finally Steve decides he’s ready and he roughly stuffs a pillow under Danny’s lower back and pushes his thighs up and out, making the angle a little easier before he pushes inside with a heartfelt groan.

He pauses just long enough to make sure Danny’s okay before pulling all the way out and shoving back in again.

Steve thrusts are hard.

 _Rough_.

Like he’s literally trying to fuck Danny through the mattress.

Then he grabs one of Danny’s hands and brings it to his cock and that’s different because normally he likes to bring Danny off himself. But hey, Danny’s all for variation and doing it himself is no hardship, so he curls his hand around his cock and strokes in time with Steve’s thrusts.

He’s getting closer, but he’s not quite there yet when Steve’s hands slide up his belly to his chest, finding his nipples again. He circles them once, and then he’s squeezing and pulling and he’s not being gentle about it, but Danny doesn’t care because that feeling of electricity is back and it’s intense and _too much_ and he lets out a startled yell because he’s coming hard. Shooting all over his stomach and clenching around Steve who doesn’t slow down one bit.

Steve thrusts hard, three, four times and then he drives in as far as he can and shudders all over before dropping down on top of Danny, panting hard, still lodged inside of him.

And okay, that’s different too. Usually Steve pulls out before he comes, finishing with his hand, watching his cum streak Danny’s ass, his stomach, or, on one memorable occasion, his face. He likes seeing his cum on Danny, and it makes for easier clean up.

They lay there for a while. Panting. Coming down from the high of orgasm. Until Danny pushes weakly on Steve’s shoulder because Steve is heavy and it’s getting hard to breath.

He shudders when Steve rolls to his side, cock slipping out of Danny with an obscenely wet sound.

He knows it’s getting late and they should probably start cleaning up, but Danny’s all fucked out and loose-limbed and each time he shifts he feels the wetness of Steve’s cum dribbling out of his hole. And a strange feeling that he’s not really eager to identify makes him want to lie there a little longer.

When he finally looks to the side Steve is looking back at him, ridiculously smug and pleased. When Danny frowns and pokes him his grin only gets bigger. “What?” Danny mutters, exasperated, but still too blissed out from his orgasm to muster the energy for any sort of rant.

“You’d totally carry my baby if you could.”

Steve just laughs at him when Danny smacks him hard with the pillow and goes to the bathroom to clean up.

He wonders later if the Neanderthal noticed that Danny didn’t deny it.

 ----------------------------

The next morning Danny has to wear a soft t-shirt under his button-down. And Steve keeps finding reasons to brush up against him.

Danny squirms, and hopes like hell Kono and Chin don’t notice. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I had to get it out XD


End file.
